


Walang Pasok

by nightescapade (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Twins!Kyungin/Sookyung, domestic AU, family au
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 18:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11857266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nightescapade
Summary: Nakatambay lang sa bahay ang mag-anak na Kim ngayong kaarawan ni Ninoy.





	Walang Pasok

**Author's Note:**

> sequel po ito ng Tahanan

Dalawang buwan nang buntis si Kyungsoo. Agosto na at maulan. Sabi pa sa balita may bagyo na naman. Walang pasok ang mga bata dahil _Ninoy Aquino Day_.  Ganun din si Kyungsoo at si Jongin kaya naman nasa bahay lamang sila upang magpahinga.

Sa ngayon, nananahi si Kyungsoo ng nawarak na shorts ni Jongin na hanggang ngayon ay hindi pa nareresolba ang misteryo kung paano napunit. Hula ni Kyungsoo, sumabit ang asawa kung saan man, pero depensa ni Jongin, “Paano yan mawawarak eh ang ingat-ingat ko naman.” Hampas na lang ang sagot ni Kyungsoo dahil may pagka-tanga ang asawa minsan na hindi namamalayan ang nangyayari sa paligid. Hula pa rin ni Kyungsoo, sumabit ang shorts ni Jongin.

Nagsasaing si Jongin sa kusina habang ang mga anak ay nanonood ng _Wildflower_ kasama si Kyungsoo. Hindi matapos-tapos ni Kyungsoo ang pananahi dahil umiinit na ang eksena sa palabas na tinangkilikan simula’t simula pa lamang nang biglang nagsisisigaw ng “Kyungsoo” ang asawa habang hawak ang kanyang _Oppo_ na cellphone.

Ibinaling ni Kyungsoo ang atensyon sa asawa at kumuno’t noo. “Jongin naman hahampasin na ni Ivy si Emilia ng baseball bat oh! Wrong timing naman eh! Ano ba problema mo?” Nawalan tuloy ng gana manood si Kyungsoo.

“Daddy Ni, nakaharang ka po!” Reklamo ni Kyungin na dalang-dala rin sa panonood ng palabas.

Ngumuso si Jongin at tumabi sa buntis na asawa. “Sorry na,” bulong nito at kinamot ang batok nang may pagsisisi sa mukha.

Tinitigan lang siya ni Kyungsoo ng matagal habang hawak-hawak ang itim na shorts at karayom na may nakasuot na itim na sinulid dito. “Ano ba problema mo?” Naaasar pa din si Kyungsoo dahil naputol ang panonood niya, pero nahimasmasan din ito nang halikan ni Jongin ang pisngi niya. “Sorry na, mahal. May ipapakita lang naman kasi ako sayo na ikinagulat ko.”

Napalunok si Kyungsoo dahil alam niya sa sarili na namumula na siya kaya’t numakaw tingin ito sa flat-screen T.V nila pero patalastas na. “Ano ba yan?” Bumalik muli siya sa pananahi.

Napaubo saglit si Jongin sabay bukas sa cellphone niya. “Ito oh. May nag-share kasi sa Facebook.”

Itinulak ni Kyungsoo ang salaming suot at binasa ang post na agad din naman niyang binasa ng malakas, “Sanitary pads, 5 reasons why sanitary napkins are dangerous...?” Tumaas ang makapal na kilay ni Kyungsoo sa asawa. “Ano ba ibig sabihin niyan? Ano ba yan?”

“Ito,” lumapit muli si Jongin at ini-scroll ang laman ng post. “Basahin ko,” Iklinaro muna ang lalamunan sabay bigkas sa Ingles na para bang nagkukwento ng kwentong-pambata sa bata. _“Girls always listen to their mothers’ recommendation when it comes to buying feminine hygiene pro—“_

Isinampa ni Kyungsoo ang kamay sa balikat ni Jongin. “Mahal, ano na lang _bottomline_?”

Bumuntong-hininga si Jongin. “Nakaka-cause ng cancer yung sanitary pads ng mga babae. Syempre nag-aalala ako sa mga anak natin. Ito, tingnan mo,” Pinakita muli ni Jongin ang pahina ng artikulo sabay basa dito, “They can cause cancer _._ _Napkins are made to absorb wetness. That is why aside from cotton, they also contain rayon, a synthetic fiber, which is also dangerous because—_ Ah, basta masama yung _fragrant_ sanitary pads, yan yung intindi ko. Tinanong ko na nga din si Ate Jihyun ano ba magandang gamitin na napkin. Sana pala noon pa lang tinanong na natin. Dalawang buwan na din gumagamit yung mga bata ng _Whisper_. Sabi ni ate dapat _Charmee_ na lang daw tsaka mas mura pa. _“_

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo sa paliwanag ng asawa at agad itong nag-alala sa kambal nilang mga anak. “Diyos Mio, pano na lang kung babae na naman ‘tong anak natin na nasa tiyan ko. Buti na lang nakita mo yang post na yan kundi _Whisper_ lagi gagamitin ng mga bata.”

“Kaya nga eh. Pero pasensya na, mahal, kung ginulo kita sa panonood mo. Panoorin mo na lang siguro yung episode ngayon sa _iWant T.V._ buti may perks ako sa pagtatrabaho sa _ABS_.”

“Pa! Pinatay ko na po yung sinaing!” Siwalat ni Sookyung bago tumabi ulit sa kakambal sa sahig na nginitian naman ng mag-asawa.

“Ano? Tapon na ba natin yung natitirang _Whisper_ dyan? Dahil sa totoo lang ayoko na gamitin pa yun ng dalawa. Mas mabuti na yung maagap kaysa magsisi sa huli.” Ani ni Jongin.

Napaisip muna si Kyungsoo, ngunit napatango nalang dahil may punto ang asawa. Mas mainam na maagap sila bago sila magsisi. Tutal, sila din naman ang naghintulot sa mga bata na gamitin ang _Whisper_. Pero sinabi na lang din ni Kyungsoo sa sarili na wag na magsisihan dahil si Chanyeol din naman ang nagmungkahi na bilhin ang _Whisper_ pero di rin niya kasalanan 'yon.

“Onti na lang naman ang natitira. Mga lima ata yun. Tapon na lang natin tapos sa susunod na mag-grocery tayo _Charmee_ na yung bibilhin natin. Tutal, pare-pareho lang namang mga napkin yan, nag-iba lang sa brand at syempre mukhang safe naman yung _Charmee_ base na din kay ate Jihyun mo. Mamaya itatapon ko at ipaalala mo na rin ha?” May ngiting isinambit ni Kyungsoo habang pinisil ang pisngi ng asawa. Nagpapasalamat siya sa butihin niyang asawa na si Jongin na walang pagbabago lumipas man ang ilang taon nilang pagsasama. Maaalalahanin pa rin ito at napakamapagmahal.

“Pasensya na ulit, mahal. Di mo tuloy nakita yung _intense_ na _scene_ ni Maja.” Pag-alo pa rin ni Jongin nang walang humpay.

“Okay na nga. Mag- _iWant TV_ na nga lang ako mamaya. Pauulit-ulit.”

Ngumuso si Jongin. Mukhang sinipa na tuta naman ang itsura niya kaya naman napasuko na lang si Kyungsoo at dinampian ng halik ang asawa sa pisngi. “Okay na ha. Tama na. Stop na.”

Hinalikan na naman ni Jongin ang pisngi niya na marahil pulang-pula na. Ang tanda na nila pero kinikilig pa din si Kyungsoo sa asawa niyang masyado siyang pinapalayaw nito sa halik at sa pagpapakilig.

“Ayan na naman si Papa at Daddy.” Pang-aasar ni Kyungin sabay hagikgik kasama ni Sookyung na pinapanood sila.

“Syempre, love ni Daddy si Papa niyo,” sabi ni Jongin na may pagtawa bago dumirekta ng tingin sa minamahal na si Kyungsoo nang may matatamis na ngiti sa labi.

At sa tuwing  ganito si Jongin sa kanilang mag-aama, lalong tumataba ang puso ni Kyungsoo.

Lalo na sa tuwing ilalapat ni Jongin ang maiinit na palad nito sa tiyan niya sabay kausap sa kung anumang kasarian at sa kung anumang bilang ng supling ang nasa tiyan niya habang nakaluhod sa harap niya.

“Anak? Mga anak? Kung babae ulit ang matatanggap namin, hindi na makapaghintay ang Papa at Daddy niyo. Pwede naman ulit kami gumawa ulit hanggang magkaroon kami ng mga anak na lalaki. Di susuko si Daddy Ni niyo. Laban kung laban!”

Natawa na lang si Kyungsoo at may pang-asar na pagsipa sa asawa. Napakagat-labi ito habang nakangiti. “Tusukin kita ng karayom eh! Ang landi mo pa din!”

“Malandi na kung malandi kung sayo lang naman ako lumalandi.” Depensa ni Jongin at napayuko na lang si Kyungsoo sa kilig at tinitigan ang hindi matapos-tapos na pananahi ng nawarak na shorts ni Jongin.


End file.
